


Silent Treatment

by Ayeleisis



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: (not as much swearing as you think however), Fluff, Im trash for this ship honestly, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayeleisis/pseuds/Ayeleisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im curious about his life. Im curious about his life in the past. Im curious if he was always like this. His personality. His looks. His peeves. Everything about him. He makes you feel restless, to have a goal you’ll never reach but you still try to reach it. He makes you feel like something you like is in hand, but it's not what it seems. He makes you curious. He makes you want to feel like you’ve fallen love him. And that's the case. I've fallen in love with Cyclone Emperor Tazer and I can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

We never really forgave ourselves after the showdown at the barrier. It's not our fault however. A being with much power tricked and led us to what was called the “Six Pillars” and trapped us there. We couldn’t do anything, and we had to fight for freedom. I was surprised with how the others had tricks up their sleeves, it made an impressive fight, but no one was the last standing. We all fought each other until we were tired(other than Tora, she was reluctant) and in the end we all suffered. We all had the same dissatisfaction burned into our heads repeating “You'll never see him again” or “Just give up, you won't get what you want”. We still tried though. We picked ourselves up and kept trying and trying. We weakly hit each other, slowly dodged out of the way until we were a sweaty, sobbing mess. We laid on the ground, loudly panting and thought to ourselves, ”This is how it ends. We’re going to die like the miserable, pathetic, desperate selves we are,”. And then the barrier opened.

Things have been getting a lot better ever since we all stuck together.I mean, there are a few glances of distrust and grunts of displeasure when we stick together too long but its all okay. We all decided to travel all around Ishigria to find a good home for all of us. The current leader, Feeva, has been doing a good job on checking up on people and making good decisions. Kanon is keeping people in check physically and mentally, despite hardly saying anything. Tora can tell what places are bad to go through and such. Alpha--well...Alpha is Alpha. And a pretty good defender. What have me and Tazer been doing? Well for now, we just point out strange stuff and wait for Feeva’s commands. We don't have a specific job to do so we just stand there and talk to the others. At least I do. Like Kanon, Tazer is the quiet type. I guess he...isn't comfortable just yet with us. I’ll bet he's against us this whole time. I'll give him some time and space though, poor guy looks like he needs it. Or, at least not until I get something out of him. Im curious about his life. Im curious about his life in the past. Im curious if he was always like this. His personality. His looks. His peeves. Everything about him. He makes you feel restless, to have a goal you’ll never reach but you still try to reach it. He makes you feel like something you like is in hand, but it's not what it seems. He makes you curious. He makes you want to feel like you’ve fallen love him. And that's the case. I've fallen in love with Cyclone Emperor Tazer and I can't stop thinking about him.

Is it bad to be in love with mysterious, quiet disciple you’ve only met days ago? Specifically from a major fight in a sealed off area and know he's had a hard time recently? While I was off in my own wonderland, Feeva asked for help on setting up camp for tonight. The area was empty with little trees around, but when you walked farther out, there would be a large amount of trees growing to create a thick canopy. It was a good area to settle down it,I could tell her that. I did what she asked and set up tents for all of us. By the way, we share tents so we don’t have to carry as much. You know what’s even better? I share it with Tazer. After a couple of hours past, we all managed to fall asleep-- other than me. I've been contemplating whether to talk to Tazer now, or wait it out a little bit. Maybe its best to forget all this and go on with our life to find a home. No, it's better to- and I heard a rustling of a blanket beside me.

“Hey...Kira…”Tazer sleepily turned around and asked me as his soothing voice slurred.”Do you...uh, mind to stop moving so much.?”

Oh.That’s embarrassing.I nervously replied, hoping he would be sleepy enough to disregard the cracks of my voice.He opened his eyes just a little bit-enough to see that he was slightly awake when you moved up close, but still suspect him to be sleeping. He then sighed and went back to sleep for a good couple of minutes. He slung his arm around me, as if he was some sort of lifeless puppet. It surprised me honestly. To me,this stuff was kind of intimate, not that I hated it. I tried to place it back where it originally was, but i was afraid he might wake up again. I took the precaution to leave it where it is. Ive also learned that Tazer wears barely anything in his sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to see that Tazer was gone. It was also the crack of dawn. He must’ve had to do something really important if it was this early in the morning. But me, being the worried self I was put on my garb and patrolled outside to see if the rest were gone too. I slowly unzipped Kanon and Alpha’s tent flap just to make sure to not wake them up if they were there. Thankfully they weren’t gone. It doesn’t seem like they would be going anywhere either. Kanon had practically made a mountain of blankets on himself covering his whole body except everything above his nose. The one time you would expect to see his body, only to be shamed. Alpha on the other hand, had no problems with this.He was sprawled out on the cushioned tent floor enjoying whatever dream he had, drooling. I zipped the tent closed and decided to check on Feeva who's with Tora. I walked over and zipped the tent slowly, but not completely. I peered in through the opening and saw both sleeping normally. At least they got a good sleep. I left them to enjoy their dreams and went out searching for Tazer. He's not that far, right? I walked around the area for a couple of minutes, and looked around. This wasn’t the best idea if you don't know where you're going. This is exactly why Feeva was leader, because she knew what she was doing. Despite that, I managed to find Tazer at the most impossible places to get to. Tazer, out of all things was looking at the view of the sunrise on a high tree branch. It seemed almost 45 feet--or maybe even 50! Not sure what to do, I yelled his name on impulse.

“Tazer!”Remember, this was on impulse.

And I regret it.Tazer, not noticing I was many feet below him yelped and stumbled off the branch, falling towards me. Luckily I caught him without many major injuries (on impulse again), other than a bruise on his arm or two. He uneasily got off of me and stared. I screwed up. I really screwed up. I was expecting him to beat me to a pulp like back at the Six Pillars, but he only stared menacingly and walked back to camp. A few moments after he disappeared from sight, I quickly trailed after. Back at camp, everyone was awake or trying to be awake. Tora and Alpha were in a circle around the now burnt out fire pit, talking about where they should go next. On the sidelines, Feeva was confronting Tazer about leaving camp suddenly in such an early time, with Kanon beside him checking his bruises. It was nothing severely damaging,so Kanon did some stuff (I couldn’t really see, it's his armor’s fault) and finally bandaging it. Tazer sheepishly scratched his cheek and went towards the empty fire pit. Feeva was going to glance at Tora and Alpha, but noticed me and huffed.I nervously chuckled and glanced to the side.

“Oi, not you too!” She crossed her arms and sighed before signing me to come over to the fire pit too. When we were around the pit, Feeva announced her plan for the next couple of days.

“So, this is what i've come up with for the current situation.” The disciples looked at each other and Feeva continued on.She then smoothed out a quick map she made of Ishigria.

“So,we’re somewhere in Beiorg right? Around this forest grown place.”She pointed somewhere between green trees and golden ones.

“Ive decided to make a couple of options. First option is to inhabit the Windmill Garden, which is directly below where we are. The next is to go back to Celgard to a place called Hogun Acid Cascades,” She turned her map around to the map of Celgard, pointing to where she ment.

“And a finally, we can go back to Grand Gaia to Atharva or Amdahl. We have to avoid Bariura because...I get an unsafe feeling from there.” Feeva took out a folded paper to a map of Grand Gaia.

“I chose those two because they both have settlements and have chances of inhabitants there. Any suggestions?” Feeva waited a couple of moments for an answer. Tazer was the only one with a hand up, which is surprising. Feeva nodded at Tazer and he sighed.

“We should go back to Grand Gaia. I know it's a long journey there, but it's better than seeing the same dirty red sky and unchanging environments in Ishigria. Besides, I think after the travel, we will most likely be satisfied with our choice. We can have a happy life there yknow? And we don't have to worry about traveling through Bariura either. I've heard a summoner managed to go there and bring peace.”

“Is that so? Then why am I worrying? Ah...what do you 4 think?” After Tazer’s thoughtful speech on where to go, nearly all the members agreed happily. Kanon let out and OK and said, “But if you die during the travel, i’ll kill you.” Alpha let out a snort because of that. I stared at Tazer’s bandaged arm. He must really want a good life for everyone if he's willing to go that far. It’s...expected though. For someone who is strong in general, he seems like a type of person so make everyone happy. A lawful good. I smiled and sighed.

“I really have fallen in love with you, Tazer.”Tazer stopped smiling and looked at me, noticing my stares and what i said. I jumped and quickly ran towards the tent we share. The others seemed confused but continued on and packed things up. Tazer stared at me as I  removed the tent parts and stuffed them in a bag. I don’t think he likes me very much. Tazer tried to get closer to ask me something but I quickly pried away from his view to catch up with the others.

“By the way, if we all get tired i’ll just use my obsidian dragon, alright?”

Days pass and we all made it. We all made it to Grand Gaia, Atharva. We were originally going to go to Amdahl (because we heard from somewhere that there was a helpful Noble named Lucca), but we decided against it. We were happy settling in a nearby town called “Ghost Town Ornea”. Even though it was called a ghost town, there were still those who lived there. While the rest of the group looked around the town, I asked a priestess named Saint Maria if it was alright to settle down here. She was fine with it, telling others that we would be staying here for quite some time. I thanked her greatly and she asked if we would need any help picking a house, as there weren’t many people living here. I politely declined and went on with the others. It took a while to choose a certain house we would live in. We decided to choose a two-story house with all the functioning things we need. It wasn’t the best if we were separated. It may take some time to get used to, but we were all happy we didn’t come out as a disaster at the end.

Weeks pass and things have changed greatly for the better.I still haven't talked to Tazer about what I feel about him but that’ll be awkward really.I think he’s noticed my antics like staring at him for a period of time,being around him more often,etc. I honestly think i'm screwed. Until one day he asked for a chat. I followed him so a secretive area and he sat on a toppled log. I sat beside him.

“So, what did you call me for?” I asked enthusiastically.Tazer looked at my face and looked at the grassy floor again.

“It's about...us.”I started to get in a light sweat. Did he find out and was disgusted?I gestured him to go on shakily.

“You’ve been acting very strange ever since we departed from our last camp site. You’ve been looking at me more often and being around me, mumbling words about me under you breath. It’s honestly scary.”Tazer sadly chuckled and went back to being serious.

“H-have i've been strange? I didn’t notice, i'm sorry i can-” Tazer raised a finger, hushing me. We sat there for a good few minutes, until Tazer solemnly raised his head, leaning with his arms being supports to lean back to look at the sky.

“Can I...can I tell you about my past...if it's not too much to ask?”Tazer smiled melancholically once again, facing me this time. I nodded. Im worried about him, and if he needs to talk to someone, he's got me.

“I mean, that question was out of the blue but i’ll listen to anything you say.”

“Ahah..thank you.”Tazer exhaled and started. “I'm a disciple like you right? I served a god whose name is now lost in time..but i've inherited his powers. Lot’s of gods hated me because of my ability to be indepent. And then I had a friend, a friend that's been there for me no matter what. They made we feel good about myself. But the worst of the worst occurred. A god named Afla Dilith killed them...and I made the worst decision of my life.”Tazer had glossy eyes now, and his speech was getting quicker and much more indistinguishable with a hand over his mouth. I don’t think talking about his past is a good idea anymore, but I didn’t stop him.

“And I tried to save them I really did but I only got part of their power back because of that fucking demon--Zurg w-was it? Ahah..I had to leave even if I tried not to and then that god showed up and-” There was tears streaming down Tazer’s face and he was uncontrollably shaking.I brought him close and held him in my arms with a warm embrace. I rubbed his back, calming him down.

“Hey hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, okay? You tried and I think your friend is happy that you’re alive and well. They’re happy you still think about them and haven't forgotten about them, at the most.” Tazer sniffled and something that I never expected would happen. He wiped his face and smothered his lips into mine. It was all bliss in my head and he pulled away. He was in such a destroyed state, I wasn't sure what to do. He sniffed again and realized what he did. He blushed madly and apologized in his normal tone of voice and walked off without anyone seeing him. That might’ve been the most eventful day of my entire life.

A few days pass without Tazer talking to me. It was expected though. It seems that Feeva found out however. While I was working on the crops (yes, there are crops didn’t you see the map?) Feeva helped out and asked what happened to Tazer.

“He was going through a lot. Mainly about his past and the fight in the barrier.” I simply replied.

“Oh.” There was only the noise of soil being towed.

“Mind telling me what was it about?”

“It’s personal, so yes.”

“Oh.” More silence occurred. Honestly, talking about it was a pain in the heart.

 

After the fieldwork was done, I went back to the living quarters to find Kanon cleaning the house and Alpha eating chips on one of the couches like a slob. Kanon wasn’t very happy about that. I glanced over to see the chip bag. Brand-named chips made by the one and only Chef Lancia. I felt uneasy about that. Just as I reached the midway point of the staircase, there was a flash of blue that came running up to me. Tazer gave me a light kiss, and it made me dizzy. He shoved a mess of different flowers and a piece of paper onto my chest before rushing out of the house again. I wobbled on the staircase before reading the note.

“This is awkward but this was the best way for me I just wanted to ask if we could go out sometime?? Sorry if im annoying you but have these flowers because I love you”

Was written out in scrawled letters. I smiled to myself and blushed madly. What a dork what a dork what a dork, I repeated quietly. I glanced over to where the two other disciples were, only realizing that it happened all in front of them. Alpha and Kanon stared with wide eyes and Alpha shouted “OH MY GOD!!! FEEVA COME IN HERE YOU OWE ME 500 ZEL I TOLD YOU HE WAS GAY HAHA” and laughing like a madman. I could hear Feeva screaming a string of curse words outside and an occasional “You know i'm poor” here and there. Tora didn’t know what was going on and just continued to water some nearby plants.

“OI! You didn’t have to watch!!” Alpha made the most smug face in the world.

“But I did.” Kanon, despite seeming always emotionless under all that armor, he looked like he was the proudest thing in the world. “I’m happy.” Was all he said.

“S-shut it!” I knew he betted on me too. Even if I was ridiculed right now, I felt like the happiest thing on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Im very proud of this.It took me a few hours to think about and write.There may be grammar and other errors here and there,its fine though.Thank you for reading this far and please leave a kudos and/or a comment!  
> EDIT:I cant believe I wrote Cavorting Cyclone Tazer this ship has gotten to me


End file.
